Not my secret to tell
by finnikinoftherocks
Summary: Eddie blames Barry for his and Iris's fallout. After Barry tells Iris his identity, everything is thrown into a whirlwind. Trust is hard when secrets, truths and feelings long hidden are revealed as friends and foe betray each other. Takes place after episode 18. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING  
Takes place after episode 1x18, when Iris has walked away from Eddie.**

When Iris was out of sight, Eddie shook his head and cursed, drawing the attention of several officers in the precinct. He excused himself and sat down slowly, wondering why everything had gone to hell. _It had been ever since… _Eddie frowned, _ever since _Barry _told him he was the Flash. Surely he hadn't done it to ruin his relationship with Iris – no, Barry was a nice guy. Wasn't he? What had Iris said to him again? "He was trying to help me understand why you've been so –off lately." What did he tell her? "It was a good explanation… valid." _Eddie shook his head again anger colouring his features. "_If you love me then you'll tell me what's going on" but Joe and Barry told me I can't, besides, it's not my secret to tell. If Barry hadn't told her the truth – what had he told her? _Eddie remembered his conversation with Barry earlier that day, where he had discovered practically everyone besides Iris knew the truth. _How had he managed to lie to his best friend – the woman he loves? _Again Eddie dismissed the suspicion that Barry knew how it would change Eddie and Iris's relationship – after all Joe was there when they told him – it was Joe's idea. _But then again - Joe never liked you and Iris together. Who would he rather see her with – his beloved foster son or his partner? _Finally Eddie could no longer stand it, he had to know Barry's motives and what he had told Iris. He abruptly stood out of his chair and headed towards Barry's lab, where he knew he would find him.

When Eddie got there he found a closed door and conjuring politeness in spite of his suspicions about the forensic scientist, he knocked. "Barry, its Eddie. We need to talk."

In a flash the door was swung open, revealing Barry and inside the lab Joe, Caitlin and Cisco. Barry closed the door behind him and surveyed Eddie (too fast for Eddie to realize) a worried expression plastered on his face from the Eddie's anger. "What's up?"

"What's up is that there are still a couple of things I need to know."

Barry nodded slowly, beginning to suspect what was about to come. "Anything."

"Why did you tell me you were the Flash?"

Barry frowned, having already explained it. "It was the keep Iris –"

"Safe?" Eddie interrupted. "I know, but Joe or you could have told me to keep Iris out of Mason Bridge's disappearance – you didn't need to tell me. And now, Iris is threatening to break up with me if I don't tell her what's going on. She can tell I'm lying to her because I am not as good at lying as some people I know. I can't help but wonder if you knew this was going to happen when you told me – or if you told me so that this would happen. I know you have feelings for Iris."

Barry ran his hand through his hand. "Eddie that was never my intention."

"Maybe. But I need to know something else too. What did you say to Iris? Whatever it was its destroying our relationship."

Barry sighed. "God Eddie. All I told her was that as a cop you see things that maybe you don't want her to know – that you were keeping her in the light by not sharing the things you see in the dark."

Eddie shook his head, "you know Allen, I would almost thank you, except now Iris thinks she can handle whatever I'm hiding from her. You and Joe won't let me tell her so here's the thing: I can't keep hiding this from her, I can't keep on lying to her. It's wrong. It's wrong that this isn't even my secret, and she's blaming me for it when really it's you. Good job Allen – you've managed to ruin my love life. I hope you're happy." Eddie began to walk away but then turned around. "Oh, and you should just know that Iris is no safer not knowing your identity that she would be knowing it. If Harrison Wells is as dangerous as you believe he is, he knows how much you and Joe love her, putting her in as much danger as if she were to know who you were. I hope you realize that."

Barry could only watch Eddie walk away in shocked silence. Realization struck that Eddie was right – about everything. Especially the danger Iris is in due to Dr Wells. Barry shook his head, guilt setting in at the pain caused by him. He knew there was only one thing to do. It wasn't Eddie's secret to tell it was his – and he couldn't let Eddie continue to take the fall with Iris. Coming to a decision, he got up and got changed in a flash. Nervous, he ran towards Joe's house, where he knew Iris would be.

_**Meanwhile at Joe's house**_

Iris sat on the couch with an empty glass of wine, a half empty bottle sitting next to her. Not for the first time this evening, she wondered what could be so bad that Eddie had to keep it from her. She wasn't exactly proud of her actions but she figured she needed to pursue and honest relationship, not pretend she was fine with one where they keep secrets. Honesty, and then her thoughts wandered to Barry, not for the first time. Barry, and his confession at Christmas. Barry, and his distance since the coma. Barry, and his lightening psychosis. He had always been honest to her but now it felt like he too, was hiding something. _Why are all the guys in my life keeping secrets from me? _Just as Iris was about to pour herself yet another glass of numbness, she heard a familiar whoosh and looked around to find Flash standing at the entrance.

Groggily she stood up. She was just sober enough to feel a little alarmed. "How do you know where I live?"

The Flash spoke in his signature voice that she had grown to know. "Iris, there's something you should know."

Iris rolled her eyes. "That I have a stalker? Wouldn't be any stranger than other things that have been happening in my life."

"No, it's about Eddie. What he's been hiding from you isn't his secret to tell."

Iris stared at him, wondering how on Earth _the Flash _could know about her fallout with Eddie. She was still gazing at him when he pulled back his mask, revealing a face that Iris knew better that anyone.

"It's mine."

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed. Thinking of updating soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Firstly, thanks to FrozenWinter77 for correcting my embarrassing mistake. This story is actually set out after Episode 18. If I ever do anything like that again, please let me know. So thanks again and sorry. Thanks for all the reviews and views and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Previously on Not my Secret to Tell…**

The Flash spoke in his signature voice that she had grown to know. "Iris, there's something you should know."

Iris rolled her eyes. "That I have a stalker? Wouldn't be any stranger than other things that have been happening in my life."

"No, it's about Eddie. What he's been hiding from you isn't his secret to tell."

Iris stared at him, wondering how on Earth _the Flash _could know about her fallout with Eddie. She was still gazing at him when he pulled back his mask, revealing a face that Iris knew better that anyone.

"It's mine."

Iris stared at him for what felt like an eternity, not believing her eyes. She felt tears forming, but she did not, could not, blink. She was frozen where she stood. Weeks of suspicions, lame excuses, rooftop meetings and lies all clicked into place, creating one big picture. Everything made sense now, although Iris wasn't sure she wanted it to. She didn't know what to believe anymore – if anything that's happened in the last year has been true. Finally she could no longer bear it, she broke Barry's gaze and sat back down, stumbling. She was still facing away from him when he spoke.

"Iris you have to understand, none of this is Eddie's fault. He wanted to tell you but Joe and I forbid him. It was to keep you safe."

_Of course my dad knew. _Although Iris couldn't see his face she could picture his expression clearly: guilty, slightly ashamed, apologetic but strong and sure - that even though he made a mistake, he knew it was for the right reasons. Iris smiled slightly at his selflessness, defending Eddie but offering no justification for himself. Iris's finger traced the rim of her wine glass, she could feel Barry's eyes on her back. She knew that he wouldn't say anything else until she had. She had no idea what to say to him, whether to yell at him for lying and not trusting her or ask him why he told her boyfriend and dad but not her. But she couldn't manage either. Strangely enough, it wasn't anger that was preventing her from vocalising her thoughts, but sadness. A deep, dreadful sadness that consumed her and froze the words on her trembling lips. She didn't know what to say – in fact, she didn't know anything anymore. So she sat and allowed silence to embrace her. Eventually, she turned around and looked at her best friend, staring into his glassy eyes. Iris searched them for any explanation but all she found was guilt and regret. Finally, she managed four small words that were quiet and hoarse, but she knew Barry heard her.

"Can you please go?"

Barry opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then decided better and shut it, shooting Iris one more apologetic glance before speeding away.

When he had left Iris sagged back into the couch and allowed the tears that had been building up stream down her face. She blinked slowly, sniffled and then stood, and grabbed her keys. She needed to talk to Eddie.

The drive to Eddie's apartment was painfully short. Iris didn't know if she was ready to face him, but she also knew it couldn't wait. Her feet carried her to his door where she hesitated before knocking. Shortly afterwards the door was opened, Eddie looking at her, surprised.

Iris managed a small smile before speaking. "Eddie, I know what you've been keeping from me, Barry told me." Eddie's eyes widened further as Iris continued. "I just wanted to apologise. He told me you couldn't tell me and you wanted to and that you were trying to protect me. I'm so sorry for pushing it. I know I've been a bitch and I had no right to. Please forgive me."

Eddie nodded at her before pulling her into a hug. "Of course Iris. I forgive you."

Iris pulled away and bit her lip nervously. "Thank you, Eddie. That means a lot to me. I just hope you can forgive me when I do this." She handed him her keys.

"Iris what-?" Eddie looked at her in confusion.

"Learning about this has put everything into perspective, and I really like you Eddie – you have been so good to me, and you deserve better. You deserve to be happy Eddie, and I don't think I can make you happy because the truth is I'm in love with someone else." As Iris was speaking, Eddie's expression had darkened with anger.

"Iris, you come here, asking my forgiveness, and break up with me? Confessing your love for another man _to me_? And I'm assuming the person you love is the same one whose _secret_ is what got us into this situation in the first place."

Iris gaped at him, shaking her head, "Eddie, you don't understand."

"You're right Iris, I don't. Care to explain how you can love someone who's been hiding secrets from you the entire time and hate me who only just discovered _his _secret. Do you have any idea how hard it was keeping it from you?" His hand gestures were angry, echoing his face.

Iris nodded. "Eddie, I don't hate you and like I said, you deserve better. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you but I think we both know that I've been in love with Barry for a while. And you know what? When Barry told me, he defended you – he also said he just wants me to be happy. I'm sorry but that means being with him. I know we can be friends."

Eddie winced at Iris's words before sighing. "Iris, I think you should just leave."

Iris didn't have time to respond before the door closed, enclosing Eddie away from her. She knew that their relationship had been completely severed now – there was no going back. Iris could only hope she made the right choice.

Inside, Eddie slid to the floor, his head heavy in his hands with loss and confusion. He could practically hear his heart shattering. Then rage overwhelmed him, turning everything red – an indescribable anger at the person responsible for everything. Suddenly, he made a decision – after all none of this was his fault. Eddie listened to the sound of heels clipping the wooden floor outside his apartment and waited until he was sure she had gone. He quickly shut and locked the door before heading out into the night.

Eventually, his car rolled into the entrance of STAR labs, the headlights illuminating the deserted area. Everything changed after that night. How ironic, the place that caused all these issues will be the place that is going to fix them. He sat in silence for several minutes until he saw Harrison Wells wheel out. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut, drawing the startled gaze of the scientist.

"Detective Thawne, is there something I can do to help you?" Dr Wells voice, although polite, was laced with suspicion and surprise.

Eddie stared bluntly at him and cut to the point. "Dr Wells, we need to talk about _the_ _Flash_."

**Thank you so much for reading. More chapters to come…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so Chapter 3 is well, different. I apologize to anyone who finds this fanfic is unrealistic and all I can say is that this is a fic about a TV show where the protagonist has super speed and fights villains with super powers. How realistic can it be? Enough talk please enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER****: I own nilch except for this story:)**

Dr Wells stared at Eddie, narrowing his eyes, but his expression never changing. He spoke quietly but in the same suspicious voice he had used before. "Is your task force still wanting to bring him in?"

Eddie laughed and shook his head. "As a matter of fact, no, but that doesn't seem like a terrible alternative now. Actually, I wanted to talk about Barry being the Flash."

At this, Harrison's eyes narrowed but then he gave Eddie a smile before nodding for him to continue.

After information had been exchanged, suspicions confirmed, secrets revealed, an introduction and a hand-shake, two figures went their respective ways in the darkness, heading to their respective destinations. It would have seemed an innocent, friendly conversation to anyone watching the interaction from afar, but truly, it held scheming and the underlying hint of betrayal.

_**Meanwhile, at Jitters…**_

Cisco sat across from Caitlin, sipping his coffee and eyeing her warily. She had been acting off ever since Barry had worded his suspicions about Dr Wells to them both, denying it. Even now, she was gripping her coffee cup tightly, her knuckles white with the force, and staring into the distance. Cisco frowned at her hands, wondering how her disposable cup hadn't broken yet, then looked up at her face, only to find his worried expression reflected there. "Caitlin?" His voice snapped her back into reality, her head turning towards him sharply. "You alright?"

Caitlin looked at him as though she had completely forgotten he was there. She looked at her hands nervously and unwrapped them from around her cup, confusion evident on her face. She quickly got up, threw her (untouched if Cisco remembered) coffee in the bin and excused herself to the bathroom leaving Cisco alone - his concern magnified. Cisco, once again lifted his cup to his lips, only to find his empty. As Cisco made his way to the bin, casually throwing his empty cup away, something caught his eye. He looked closer and his eyes widened at the finger marks engraved on Caitlin's cup. He noted the water on the outside of the cup and frowned before lifting the cup out of the bin only to drop it in shock. It was cold – freezing cold. He lifted it out again and opened the lid, the contents stopping him in his tracks. The coffee in the cup was frozen. His mind whirred, confusion blurring his sight. _Caitlin, freezing, meta-human, her denial when Barry told her. Was she working with him? _The cup fell on the ground, the _frozen _coffee shattering. The cleaner glared at Cisco, whose hand was now over his mouth, his head shaking vigorously. He shot her an apology before running out the door, calculating the quickest route to safety, if that even existed anymore. Still running, he called Barry, desperately hoping he would pick up.

Caitlin walked out of the bathroom nonchalantly, poker face on but stopped when she no longer saw Cisco in the shop. She looked questioningly at the cleaner, the only other person in the shop, who shrugged at her.

"He left in a hurry after spilling his coffee."

Caitlin smiled at her appreciatively before followed the cleaners gaze to the mess. She walked over to it and her smile melted, turning into a snarl as she saw the contents from her cup scattered over the ground. Caitlin grabbed her phone and called the one other person who knew about her powers. After muffled reply sounded, she spoke. "Eobard, its Caitlin. Cisco knows."

As soon as Caitlin knew her instructions she hung up and smiled at the cleaner before a dagger materialized in her hand. She admired it and smiled, then looked over at the woman who was staring at her, terrified. The cleaner dropped her mop and ran for the door but stopped as the knife flew through the air, stabbing her. "Sorry, I can't have any witnesses." Still smiling, Caitlin strolled out of the shop, stepping over the unfortunate victim and leaving the trail of devastation behind her.

_**Outside the precinct…**_

For the second time that evening Eddie sat in the darkness of his car, this time however with a purpose. He had watched the stream of officers leave the precinct but the detective he was waiting for was still inside. He thought back on his conversation with the scientist earlier that evening. _"Eddie, you could be very useful with your position in the CCPD. In fact I have a task you may be able to fulfill tonight." _He remembered the instructions with startling clarity and while they went against his morality, none of that mattered anymore. _"Everything happens for a reason detective, and you coming here tonight is no coincidence." _Eddie, was suddenly alert when he saw two more men walk out of the precinct. Upon further inspection, he saw that it was Joe and Captain Singh. Perfect, this means Joe won't question me outside. _"Detective West trusts you, but me, well he's always had his suspicions about me. We need him for this next phase and you are the best suited for this getting him right where we need him." _Eddie got out of his car and slammed the door, running towards the pair with an alarmed expression.

"Joe, please come, it's an emergency at Star labs." Eddie spoke clearly, hoping he was convincing enough.

Eddie ran back to the car with Joe following closely behind, leaving Captain Singh in his confusion outside. "What happened?" Joe asked breathlessly.

"I'll explain everything just hop in the car."

Joe followed and as soon as he was in the car, it sped away. Joe turned to Eddie and asked again what was wrong.

"Like I said, Joe, I'll explain everything, but it will only make sense when we get there."

Joe seemed confused but nodded anyway, taking Eddie's word for it and deciding to wait until they arrived to ask any more questions.

The pair raced inside when they arrived, entering the man room and stopping. Joe looked around at the deserted room and frowned turning back to Eddie who was smiling.

"I'm sorry Jo."

Those were the last three words he heard before his world went black.

Still smiling, Eddie spoke into his phone. "Joe's here, he's unconscious. What happens now?"

From outside the Wests house, Eobard Thawne smiled. "What happens now, detective, is we begin to play endgame." He hung up and stared through the window at Iris West, oblivious to him outside. He watched as she poured the last of the wine into her empty glass.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry there was no Barry in this one. Next chapter there will be. Review or PM if you have any thoughts on this chapter. Hang in there because there are more chapters to come...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

In his lab, Barry stared at all the information collected on Dr Wells, ignoring the buzzing of his phone in his pocket. He needed time to think, away from home and Iris. Finally, he could no longer stand it, he grabbed his phone and answered, noting it was Cisco's third call. Cisco's panicked words were muffled and completely indistinct. "Whoa, Cisco. Hold on. Is it an emergency?" After receiving an affirmation he continued. "Where are you? Ok, stay right there, I'm coming to pick you up." With that, he sped away.

Cisco's hands shook, his grip on his phone failing. He was surrounded by a blizzard and couldn't make out 5 feet in front of him. He shivered and shoved his hands in his pockets focusing on staying warm. He was worried that Barry would be unable to find him in these conditions, but that did not concern him as much as Caitlin. Unlike Barry, he didn't know her capabilities, but he knew that she would have had to have been extremely powerful to cause this. _She must be close and if that's the case, it won't take her long to find me. _His suspicions were confirmed when he saw a distinct figure moving towards him. He backed away from her but soon hit a hard brick wall. As she approached, the blizzard thickened and closed in. _Hiding me from Barry _Cisco realized with alarm. He also noticed that his was in a dead end, no escape from Caitlin and her powers.

Caitlin smiled at him. "Just got off the phone from Barry? I doubt that he would have heard you over the snowstorm."

Cisco glared at Caitlin, who was still smiling – a cold and malevolent smile that frightened the life out of him. He could only muster one word full of hurt and betrayal. "Why?"

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to be a lot more specific."

"WHY did you lie to me and pretend to be my friend? Why would you betray me like this?" He practically yelled the words.

Caitlin, still smiling answered, "My goals are beyond your understanding Cisco."

Her answer sent chills up his spine. _She's been working with him the whole time_. "You won't get away with this." Cisco said, hopefully sounding more confident than he felt. "I told Barry where I am and he'll find me."

"I'm hoping that he will - and when he does, it will look like a particular meta-human has caused this. So Cisco, while I'd love to stay and chat, I need to finish what I started."

Cisco barely had time to register what she was saying before an avalanche of hail hit.

Barry raced around, searching for Cisco with the vague directions he had been given but he could barely see through a thick layer of mist. It was atleast 20 degrees cooler than it had been in his lab so Barry continued running, keeping an eye out for any sign of his co-worker. The mist swirled around him but abruptly receded and disappeared. _Meta-human _Barry thought distressingly. Suddenly he heard a woman screaming for help and raced towards the sound, entering an alley where Caitlin was leaning over Cisco, crying out and clearly distraught. He ran towards her and placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder, she jumped and looked at him, relief flooding her face. Barry inspected Cisco and found that he was unmoving and bruises covered his arms and stomach. "Caitlin, who did this? Are they still here?"

"Barry, he's- he's still alive. We have to take him t-t-to Star labs." Caitlin was still whimpering as she spoke, ignoring his questions.

"Caitlin look at me." As soon as Caitlin was staring into his eyes Barry continued. "Did you see who did this?"

Caitlin bit her lip and answered. "I-I saw him, yes, it was Mardon."

"Weather Wizard? That's impossible how could he have-?" Barry stopped and his eyes darkened. "Dr Wells. Caitlin, Star labs is no longer safe. We'll take him to my lab. I'll take him first and come back for you. Everything will be fine." He spoke softly, trying to comfort her and then zipped away with Cisco. Not long after, he came back, carrying Caitlin to his lab. Barry was oblivious to the small smile playing on Caitlin's lips as he carried her across town.

Seconds later the pair arrived at the speedster's lab, Caitlin rushing over to Cisco where a hospital bed had already been set up and began doing tests hurriedly. As Caitlin treated Cisco, Barry ran around grabbing her supplies, occasionally having to race to the nearest hospital. Before long, Cisco was in stable condition.

"How long until he wakes up?"

Caitlin looked at Barry and shook her head. "It should be no longer than 48 hours."

Barry nodded slowly and walked towards Caitlin, who was now sitting on his desk. "Can you remember what exactly happened?"

Caitlin nodded and swallowed nervously before beginning her tale. "We were walking home after coffee and Cisco's flown off his feet by an unnatural gust..." The lie kept rolling off her tongue, Barry occasionally extending words of comfort when she would break down in tears.

Finally, she finished and Barry spoke. "Caitlin, you've done everything you could, I'm sure Cisco will be really grateful when he wakes up – he's lucky to have you as a friend. Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

Caitlin considered this for a moment and nodded, got her bag and headed out of the lab, Barry following closely behind her. At the entrance she spun around. "Are you staying with him?"

Barry looked back in and sighed, turning back to her and replying. "Yeah, I think I will. Not really in the mood to go back anyway."

Caitlin's offer to stay was quickly dismissed by Barry so after a quick thank you she left the precinct. When she was out of ear shot, she allowed herself a smile and brought her phone to her face. "Cisco's out and yes, just like you said Barry Allen bought every single word of it."

_**At Joe's house…**_

Iris noted that it was now past midnight and neither Barry nor her dad had come home yet. She smiled to herself sadly as she realized she was probably the cause of that. She still felt guilty about everything she had said to Eddie, especially that she was in love with Barry. Iris didn't even know why she said it – or if it was even true! _Maybe I just said it so I had a good reason to end things with Eddie._ The truth was – everything was just so darn confusing now. Eventually, she could no longer stand it – she dialed her father's phone but when it reached message bank, hung up. Deciding she wasn't ready to face Barry yet, she staggered into the kitchen, spilling some of the glorious contents in her cup.

"Hello Iris."

Her head whipped around clumsily at the sound of the slightly familiar voice, meeting a sight that she was _definitely _imagining. _Harrison Wells, in her kitchen, wearing the flash costume in yellow? _Those thoughts were all she could register in her shock, her wine glass shattering on the tiles. She shook her head and stumbled backwards as though it would clear her head but nothing seemed to work. The man in yellow kept watching her, as silent and still as a statue. All Iris could manage was a garbled question of "What do you want?"

Eobard Thawne smirked and answered with conviction. "Iris West, you have a _very _important role to play in the death of Barry Allen and I'm here to make sure you will."

Iris stared at him in disbelief. "You want me to kill him?"

"No, Iris, I don't want you to kill me but I do need you to help me with the next phase of my plan."

"Why would I ever help you?" Iris glared at him, her vision still a little fuzzy.

"I'm glad you asked – that would be because I have your father and if you don't help me, I'll kill him." Iris's terrified eyes met his and she shook her head. "Miss West, it seems you are at an ultimatum. If you do as I am about to say, your beloved father will remain unharmed. If not, both Barry and your father will die slow, painful deaths - which you will witness before it is your turn. Your father's death will be on your hands. What will your choice be?"

Iris tore her gaze away from his and stared at the shattered glass in front of her feet, the red wine like blood on the once pristine tiles. Never once looking up, she spoke in a whisper. "What do you want me to do?"

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be a Killer Frost centered chapter - explaining why Caitlin's evil... Hope you enjoyed - more chapters to come...**


End file.
